poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan tells Odette's backstory
This is how Ryan tells Odette's backstory in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. Ryan F-Freeman: Gathered friends. Listen to a story about the fair princess of this world called Princess Odette. Rigby: By the look of it, human me, Ryan sounds like he recites the Bionicle Legend. Rigby (EG): You and me both, Rigby. But pay attention. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. out a book and starts reading Once upon a time, there was a king named William, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom, and yet he was sad, for he was growing old with no child to inherit the throne. But then, happily, a daughter was born.. Her name is Odette. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to Odette. Among them was a widow called Uberta and her son, Prince Derek. It was then that William and Uberta happened to have the same idea: Derek and Odette would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. Olaf: Summer? Did Ryan say "Summer"? Anna: Yes, Olaf. He did. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Do you think someone else has a different idea, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Indeed, Oswald. reading But, unbeknownst to all was another plan, that of an evil enchanter, Rothbart. Odette's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King William's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. Sci-Ryan: What's the Forbidden Arts? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's a type of magic, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Oh yes. I read a book about magic and I understand it. Sci-Twi: Good to know, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: reading On the eve of his assault, William attacked and Rothbart's powers were plunged into darkness. But, despite calls for his death, Rothbart was only banished. And then Rothbart vows to William that he'll get his powers again someday and get everything William own and cared about. And that eventually did happen. Evil Ryan: Bravo, Ryan.coughs You did very well. I think we arrived at a time where Odette and Derek are kids. In order for us to remain the same I'll use the Spell of Cartoon on us. Sci-Ryan: Spell of Cartoon? What's that spell? Evil Ryan: It's a spell that keep us from aging or dying, Sci-Ryan. smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Well, then what are you waiting for? Do it. Matau T. Monkey: Get ready. Ryan takes out a spell book Rigby (EG): I'll be in my TARDIS while you and the others are in the Spell of Cartoon. (EG) heads into his TARDIS with Sari and Cody Rigby (EG): Ok. Time to set a destination to a time where Odette and Derek are adults. watches as Rigby (EG) TARDIS disappears Twilight Sparkle: Well, go on. Evil Ryan: Ok, Twilight. Here we go. Ahem. Ryan recites the Spell of Cartoon in the book and uses his magic to use the spell on him and his friends Sci-Ryan: Wow! Are you cousins with Ceedric the Sorcerer, Evil Ryan? rolls his eyes Evil Ryan: Yes, Sci-Ryan. Plus his name is Cedric. Said-rick. smiles Evil Anna: Yes, Sci-Ryan. You and Odette are cute. Bit like that kid named Yuma. Oh. Yuma. I beaten him in a duel and killed him with my Lightsaber. nods Thomas: Ok, Evil Anna. You and your boyfriend can go on a hick with us. Anna smiles with glee and hugs Sci-Ryan Thomas: Ok, Evil Anna. Twilight and the others will escort you on the hike. Evil Anna: Right. If any bad guy come and get Ryan we'll bring out our weapons. out Yugi's necklace with a pyramid I got this Foundation Element with me. holds a sign that says "Great. Plus where did you get it?" Evil Anna: I got this from a fella named Yugi. I heard that this Millennium Puzzle has a spirit of a pharaoh in it. I'll give this to my boyfriend. [ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer